1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a method of controlling a printing device, and a recording medium capable of calculating a status value of a measurement-target surface which represents a status of the measurement-target surface of a print medium and a printing device, a method of controlling a printing device, and a recording medium capable of sorting a print medium based on the status value of the measurement-target surface.
2. Related Art
There are various types of print sheets, and, for example, there are a sheet (gloss sheet) having a gloss effect close to a print-dedicated sheet and the like.
Among gloss sheets, there is a plurality of types of the gloss sheets developed for a laser printer, an ink jet printer, and the like, and some types of the gloss sheets do not particularly require non-uniformity of paper quality (a surface status and the like) depending on the use thereof (for example, the gloss sheets for a laser printer). When a printing process is performed on such gloss sheets by using an inkjet printer, there is a case where non-uniformity of density occurs. In addition, there is a case where the degree of the non-uniformity of density occurs differently for each sheet.
As technology for measuring a light diffusion property of a measurement-target surface of an object to be measured, for example, there is a diffusion property measuring device disclosed in JP-A-9-15151.
In the diffusion property measuring device disclosed in JP-A-9-15151, the measurement-target surface of the object to be measured is projected with parallel light fluxes which have been formed by a projection lens using light fluxes emitted from a light source, light fluxes diffused by being transmitted through or reflected from the projected measurement-target surface are collected by using a light collecting lens having a font focus in an approximate center of the spot, and the diffused light fluxes are detected by a photoelectric conversion unit constituted by a plurality of photoelectric elements disposed in light pathways of light fluxes output from the light collecting lens for measuring the diffusion property of the measuring-target surface.
However, the object of the technology disclosed in JP-A-9-15151 is to measure the diffusion direction of light fluxes diffused on the surface of the object to be measured and diffusion strength in the direction in a short time, and information that can be used for determining whether the surface status of the object to be measured is appropriate for printing or the like is not generated.